Adventure Vocaloid
by GumiKagamine
Summary: An adventure in school. Len: Well that's a strange adventure. Rin: Boring ! Let me show you how to "SPICE" things up! This journey is followed by war,fighting,music,and superpowers. Len: Ehh! Superpowers! Rin: Well not right away. Len: Then who's the bad guy? Rin:There's none ;D You fight the suveur weather and all sorts of stuff. Len: Who caused it? Rin: Stop making me spoil it!


Right now you are...Len Kagamine. You see your older sister ride a bike. As she saw you she put on the brakes. She brushed off some hair hanging on her eyes away. She looks at you. "Hey want a ride? It might be hard for you to walk to school",She asked. "Uhhh",You said. "No thanks." You said. Rin looked a little disapointed. "Well okay then",She accepted it anyways. You then stumble upon a medow. Huh?,you thought. This seems weird. What is this place? You peeked in the bushes. You see a teenage girl a bit older than you. As she turned in your direction you let go of the leaves and hurry away. Woah,you thought. She almost saw me there. when you finally came upon the school's steps you smell the fresh breeze that passed by. You let out a sigh. As you walk in you see that same girl you saw in the medow walk past you. You became curious about that girl. When she pasted by you got a closer look at her. She had long teal twintails. Her face was not too tan and not too pale. Her face was beautiful. She had shining sky blue eyes and lips as pink like young cherry blossoms. You were very into her but you didn't notice. When the bell rang you rushed to room 5C. Sticky notes were placed on each desk with names. You stumbled upon lots of names. Gumi Megpoid,Lily, Mikuo Hatsune,Luki Megurine,and more. You found your name on a desk next to another desk with the name "Miku Hatsune".

* * *

You are about to enter another adventure. You will be Rin. You were sitting and reading. And waiting. Who were I waiting for? My brother. Sometimes Len could just walk and use the slower way which disapoints me. ((A hah! You were in your head now instead of me saying you,you,you,you over and over I decided to put some thought into you. )) ((If you don't know which is which than it doesn't really matter. Say you are ADHD *if you don't know*. You wouldn't know if it were your mind or someone speaking to you )) Then you saw Len walk to each desk. Heh. He's looking for his desk. When you saw him sit,you were even more bored. You saw some girl walk out the door right after Len found his desk. That girl...she's kind of ... Hair. Her hair. Her hair is so long. What does she think she is? Rapunzel? I don't know. Then later you saw another girl with freakishly long hair. That's even bigger than her body. Wow. Vocaloids and hair. I just don't get why those vocaloids get to keep long hair. I have short hair. But that's okay because long hair gets in the way of doing sports anyways. -Time: 12:00- You then hear the lunch bell go off. You then drift off in a day dream of having a bento box filled with sushi and sweets. Yeah you just can't stand sweets. But then you shake your head to reality. Aww man we have to eat hot dogs...((Don't be mad at me for adding that line hot dog lovers. You are Rin so calm down*for those mad people*)) Then later you get your tray of food. You then get to a random table and sit down. You sighed at your tray for not having oranges. You loved to eat oranges. Then you put your hands in your pockets. You feel something round. Ehh? What is this I didn't remember...Oh! I forgot about the oranges I brung to school. You took out your two oranges. They looked ripe and ready to eat when you were about to peel of the orange peel ,someone came up to your table and said with a soft and boyish voice,"Hey,can I sit here?" You looked up at him ready to swear and yell at him for interupting your lunch,but something prevented you to do that. You saw his hair white as snow. He looked as if he was getting away from something or someone. He looked a bit sad. "Uh..sure?",You replied. "Ariga-"He stopped mid-word or sentence. "I-I-I mean t-t thank you" His voice was shaky. Ahh you finally realized what that meant. Bullies. Racist ones. ((By the way that's not the main boss or the main problem, In the next adventure you will discover more about it and it's going to be solved in a short amount of time...okay maybe there might be a evil boss. But I do know that it's not a vocaloid. ))


End file.
